1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kickstand, and more particularly to a kickstand for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical kickstands are solidly fixed to the rear wheel hub portion of the bicycle so as to support the bicycle in an erected position. However, the included angles between the chain stays and the seat stays of various kinds of bicycle are different from one another, such that a specific kickstand is required for each type of bicycle, the kickstands can not be fitted to the bicycles having different included angles between the chain stays and the seat stays.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional kickstands.